Identité
by Linorea
Summary: Après un malentendu, Tony, à bout, blessé et trahi par ses amis, fuit la Tour. Il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour faire le point sur l'homme qu'il est réellement derrière l'armure et les masques. Pour reconstruire son identité brisée. Comme il l'avait déjà fait, enfant. C'est donc naturellement qu'il se retrouve à la porte du jeune Harley pour demander asile.
1. Chapter 1 : Sans procès

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire ! **

**Résumé : Après un malentendu, Tony, blessé et trahi par ceux qu'il appelait ses amis, laisse tout derrière lui. Il s'en sortira bien mieux seul. Tout le monde fini toujours par l'abandonner. Pepper, les avengers, les gens qu'il a juré de protéger… **

**Se réfugiant chez un jeune ami et sa famille, Tony va essayer de se retrouver, de découvrir l'homme derrière l'armure, les caméras et les attentes. Comme tant d'années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait à peine dix ans. **

**Disclaimer : Tony et Bruce ne m'appartiennent pas… Les autres non plus. Mais je les veux bien pour noël.**

**Identité**

**Chapitre 1**

**Sans procès**

Thor s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant bruyamment. La journée avait été longue et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de quitter son armure pour des vêtements plus confortables. Et si lui, le dieu du tonnerre, se sentait aussi fatigué, il n'osait pas imaginer comment devaient se sentir ses compagnons. Ce n'étaient que des humains après tout, génétiquement améliorés ou non.

Clint était étendu sur le dos, près de lui, prenant presque toute la place. Les jambes relevées contre le dossier du fauteuil et la tête tournée en un angle étrange pour regarder la télévision, il semblait confortablement installé malgré une position qui aurait du être incroyablement incommodante.

« Je suis claqué, j'ai mal partout…J'ai faim. » Gémit l'archer, faisant sourire Thor. Zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre, l'archer continua de se plaindre. « Et pourquoi des rats ? Les grands méchants siphonnés n'ont vraiment plus d'imagination de nos jours. Quitte à faire des robots, pourquoi pas de mignons petits chatons ? Ça nous changerait au moins. Des rats… Ça me rappelle un épisode des tortues ninjas que j'ai vu l'autre jour… »

« Je préfère des rats. » Le coupa Natasha tout en acceptant la tasse de café que lui proposait Steve. Elle remonta ses jambes sur le fauteuil pour se lover dans le confort du meuble. « Au moins on sait à quoi s'en tenir. Des chatons me mettraient vraiment mal à l'aise. » Aux regards de ses compagnons, elle rajouta : « Si quelque chose pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr » Répéta Clint, moqueur.

Le dernier scientifique fou à la mode avait été pris d'une envie soudaine de lancer une armée de rats de métal sur la ville. Et pas de petits rats. Ceux-ci devaient bien faire la taille de rottweilers. De quoi semer la panique dans les rangs du Yankee Stadium, bondé pour l'une des plus grandes rencontres de la saison. Le président assistait au match et les avengers avaient logiquement pensé qu'il était la cible des robots. Ils avaient mis le chef d'Etat à l'abri et avaient évacué les spectateurs tout en essayant de se débarrasser des créatures monstrueuses. Ce qui s'était avéré bien plus compliqué que ce qu'ils pensaient, les robots ayant une fâcheuse tendance à s'autodétruire. Dès qu'ils recevaient un coup fatal, ils explosaient en libérant de violentes impulsions sismiques qui avaient causé d'importants dégâts un peu partout dans New-York. L'invasion du stade était en réalité une diversion pour laisser le temps à d'autres robots de s'attaquer simultanément aux trois plus grandes banques de la ville. Grace à Jarvis, les avengers avaient pu se rendre compte du subterfuge et se séparer pour essayer de couvrir le plus de terrain possible.

Ce qui, sans le Hulk avait été bien plus difficile que d'habitude. Bruce avait pris quelques semaines de vacances pour retourner aider les villages du tiers monde qui l'avaient abrité lorsqu'il était encore un fugitif. Avec l'aide de Tony, il avait emporté avec lui des dizaines de caisses de médicaments et de vivres.

Les avengers avaient donc du se débrouiller sans le bon docteur pour cette fois.

Tony avait fini par déceler le point faible des robots, un point minuscule entre leurs omoplates de métal. Mais même avec cette information, tout n'était pas joué. Seuls Tony, Clint et Natasha étaient capables d'assez de précision pour toucher l'endroit en question et désarmer les machines. Natasha et Thor s'étaient occupés d'un site, Clint et Steve d'un autre et Tony du dernier.

Certains rats étaient programmés pour exploser près des banques afin de percer le mur, créant à chaque fois de mini tremblements de terre. Les immeubles alentour avaient soufferts. Et l'un d'entre eux s'était même effondré. Les pertes humaines n'avaient pas pu être évitées. Quant à l'immeuble qui s'était écroulé, il fallait remercier le match de baseball et le soleil en ce jour de weekend car peu de personnes étaient présentes à l'intérieur lors du drame. Le bilan aurait pu être bien pire.

« Eh ! Regardez, ils parlent de nous. » Clint augmenta le son et se redressa sur son siège pour mieux voir l'écran. Les images des avengers sauvant la vie des milliers de spectateurs du stade défilèrent à l'écran, commentées par la journaliste. Puis des images plus sombres. Des immeubles abîmés, des rues sens dessus dessous, des cadavres de machines terrifiantes, des hommes et des femmes ayant perdu biens et être aimés dans l'effondrement de l'immeuble.

« Ces images sont autant de drames qui rendent notre ville plus soudée dans l'adversité. Mais celles qui vont suivre, ces images-là, ne disparaîtront pas avec le temps. Des images de trahison. Le héros de New York, le playboy milliardaire s'est finalement montré sous son véritable jour. Voici en exclusivité la scène choc filmée au cœur du chaos. »

Les avengers portèrent toute leur attention sur la télévision et une tension s'installa dans la pièce. A l'écran ils pouvaient clairement voir Iron Man se diriger vers l'immeuble qui était en train de s'écrouler. Il fonçait droit, droit vers la fillette de quatre ou cinq ans qui miraculeusement indemne, tendait ses petits bras vers le héros rouge et or. Et soudain, alors qu'il était si près de l'enfant, Iron Man bifurqua, évitant un morceau de mur et s'éloignant alors que l'immeuble s'effondrait sur la petite fille.

« Aujourd'hui, Iron Man a laissé une enfant mourir. » Ponctua gravement la journaliste.

« Merde… Stark. » Jura Clint en brisant le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

« Eh bien ! Vous en faites une tête les enfants. Quoi ? Une gamine flippante est sortie de l'écran ? »

Essuyant ses cheveux encore humide avec la serviette posée sur ses épaules, Tony mit l'humeur maussade de ses compagnons sur le compte de la fatigue. Ils avaient tous des raisons d'être épuisé après tout. Vêtu d'un jogging noir et d'un t-shirt rouge propres, il fut pris au dépourvu lorsque ses amis dirigèrent vers lui des regards emplis de reproche.

« Quoi ? J'ai déjà sorti des blagues bien pires. Quelqu'un est mort ? » Il commençait à se sentir particulièrement gêné ainsi scruté et il dut se retenir de ne pas faire demi-tour.

« Bon sang Tony. » Bégaya Steve. « Comment tu peux… Pourquoi ? Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire une chose aussi… »

« Abjecte. » Termina Natasha, le regard noir.

Steve s'était levé et était à présent dangereusement près de Tony, son regard désapprobateur le toisant de toute sa hauteur. L'ingénieur fit un pas en arrière.

« Oh là. Du calme. Je ne comprends pas. » Perdu, Tony fronça les sourcils en essayant de déchiffrer les expressions de ses équipiers. Ils étaient en colère. Contre lui ?

« Et ça ! Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? » S'énerva Clint en lui montrant l'écran qui rejouait la scène qui avait tout déclenché. L'archer se leva et rejoignit Steve, jetant la télécommande en direction de Tony qui eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver. L'objet rata le scientifique et explosa au sol. Le génie sursauta mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le reportage.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Son manque de réponse émotionnelle fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire éclater Natasha qui jusque-là avait essayé de rester en retrait. Elle bondit de son fauteuil et avec la grâce et la vitesse du prédateur, elle surgit devant Tony, le poussant brutalement des deux mains. L'inventeur recula de plusieurs pas sous la violence du geste. La veuve noire le regardait avec des yeux emplis de rage. Il réussit à se détacher des orbes noirs et examina les regards des autres avengers. Honte, déception, pitié. Ils avaient joué son procès. Sans avocat. Sans défense.

Sans confiance.

Tony sentit sa propre déception brûler en lui et se muer en quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait bien mieux. La colère.

« Alors quoi ? Taa-sha ? » Dit-il en détachant les syllabes d'un ton provocateur.

« Tony. » Intervint Steve d'un ton ferme pour endiguer toute escalade de violence.

« Steve. » Répondit Tony sur le même ton, un sourire narquois, dangereux, aux lèvres. Il se sentait acculé, trahi. Et sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal, l'empêchant d'ordonner ses pensées, de laisser la logique reprendre le dessus sur les émotions chauffées à blanc.

« Comment peux-tu arriver ici, tout sourire et propre sur toi, sans même une égratigne en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé ? » Essaya de comprendre Clint, une grimace de dégout déformant ses traits. « Je te croyais meilleur que ça. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Répondit Tony. Et c'était la réponse la plus honnête qu'il pouvait donner.

« Cette petite fille est morte. » Rappela sèchement Steve. Droit, moraliste Steve. Il lui donnait envie de vomir. Ou alors sa blessure à la tête était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » Lâcha Tony en haussant les épaules, essayant de ne pas fuir les regards oppressants, de ne pas lâcher son masque. « Et Clint. Tu te permets de me faire la leçon ? Fais-moi rire. Combien d'enfants as-tu fais pleurer ? Hein ? En tuant de sang-froid pères et mères ? Et pourquoi pas un dommage collatéral ou deux ? »

Natasha refit une apparition dans son espace vital.

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus. » Siffla-t-elle dangereusement, protégeant Clint qui avait considérablement pâli.

Tony avait beau reculer, cherchant inconsciemment à se mettre en sécurité, la veuve noire était toujours sur lui. Il était pris au piège. Dans sa propre maison. Assailli par ceux qu'il appelait amis. Le souvenir d'un ami proche, d'un parrain, d'un père l'attaquant chez lui alors qu'il se sentait en sécurité refit surface. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le passé le submerger. Il devait s'échapper. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à empêcher les mots provocateurs de jaillir hors de sa bouche.

« Et toi Na-ta-sha ? Combien de bambins au tableau de chasse ? » Sourit-il d'un sourire sans humour qui cachait bien mal son insécurité grandissante.

Il sentit le poing entrer en contact avec son nez avant même de le voir venir. Le choc l'envoya au sol et il fallut quelques secondes pour que la pièce s'arrête de tourner. Fichue commotion.

La serviette de bain était tombée un peu plus loin. Oubliée. Tony lécha le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche, se relevant, chancelant. Si seulement le monde pouvait s'arrêter de bouger, tout serait bien plus simple. Il avait mal partout et sa rencontre précipitée avec le sol n'avait rien arrangé.

Il nargua Natasha d'un sourire. La veuve noire semblait tout à fait prête à remettre ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi remontée.

Steve attrapa fermement le bras de l'espionne pour l'empêcher d'agresser à nouveau Tony.

Se tenant à distance, Thor observait la scène, le visage impassible. Est-ce que lui aussi le condamnait sans même se poser de question ? Est-ce que c'était tout ce qu'il était pour ces gens qui vivaient sous son toit et mangeaient à sa table ?

Tony se redressa et oublia la douleur. Il ferma toutes ses émotions inutiles, laissant le masque qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser tomber reprendre sa place. Son regard avait perdu tout doute. Il était à nouveau froid et calculateur. Puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils le voyaient, c'est ainsi qu'il serait.

Les portes de l'ascenseur sonnèrent dans le couloir et les pièces de l'armure rouge et or volèrent vers leur créateur. L'armure s'assembla autour de Tony, le protégeant de toute menace.

Natasha sortit son arme et la pointa vers lui comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dirige ses propulseurs contre elle. Alors c'était comme ça ? Les émotions le submergèrent à nouveau, pour une fraction de secondes, avant que la visière de l'armure ne se referme sur son visage.

Natasha avait eu le temps de voir. La trahison, la peine, la douleur. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer soudainement et une suée froide glisser le long de sa nuque. Elle baissa son arme mais c'était trop tard.

La porte fenêtre s'était ouverte et Iron Man s'était envolé vers l'horizon.

oOo

Tony savait que prendre ainsi la fuite faisait de lui un lâche mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ils ne l'écouteraient pas. Et quand bien même, c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le mépris, la déception, les jugements. Il était mieux tout seul. Il l'avait toujours dit. Iron Man ne travaillait pas en équipe. Non. Il était mieux tout seul…

« Monsieur ? Puis-je suggérer l'hôpital le plus proche ? » S'inquiéta Jarvis.

« Elle m'a à peine effleuré, J. Ce n'est rien. »

« Je ne parle pas de cela, monsieur. »

« Je sais. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Emmène-moi quelque part… En sécurité, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. »

Ses paupières se fermèrent sur le monde qui tournait, tournait. Et dans sa tête la même phrase tournait, tournait : « Iron Man a laissé une enfant mourir. »

Il pouvait laisser les larmes couler maintenant.

oOo

Tony était parti mais il reviendrait. Il bouderait un peu sans doute mais il reviendrait.

Toutes les chaînes de télévision ne parlaient que d'une chose : Iron man, le tueur d'enfants. Thor avait écouté, en silence, les commentaires des journalistes, des témoins et de tous les autres. Puis il s'était levé et, sans regarder ses compagnons d'armes, avait simplement dit « Ils sont si prompts à juger. » Puis il était parti, laissant les trois avengers qui restaient à leurs coupables réflexions. Un à un ils avaient quitté la salle commune à la recherche de la solitude de leurs quartiers.

Il ne restait plus que Natasha. Elle avait depuis longtemps éteint l'écran mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester là, à réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes pour lui signifier qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, un objet par terre, attira son attention. La serviette blanche de Tony. Abandonnée. Blanche… Natasha ramassa la serviette et se figea. En son milieu, le linge était imbibé de rouge. Du sang qui ne pouvait pas provenir du nez qu'elle avait probablement cassé. La serviette était tombée avant le flot carmin.

Natasha serra les doigts compulsivement autour de la serviette, réalisant avec horreur que Tony n'était pas sorti indemne de la bataille. Il était blessé, peut être gravement. Et elle… Elle l'avait frappé.

Elle avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aurait vu la douleur dans son regard si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par la colère. Elle l'avait frappé…

« Jarvis ? » Appela-t-elle doucement.

Personne ne lui répondit et la veuve noire se laissa glisser contre la baie vitrée, serrant toujours la serviette ensanglantée.

Tony était parti.

**A suivre. **

**Alors ? Reviews ? **


	2. Chapter 2 : Perdu

**Eh, bien voilà le chapitre 2 ! Ce ne sera pas une histoire avec beaucoup d'action, désolée pour les amateurs de bataille **** Peut-être un peu, plus tard, selon la façon dont l'histoire évolue. Beaucoup d'émotions dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

**Perdu**

Cette fois, lorsque Harley ouvrit la porte du garage, il n'eut pas besoin de voir l'armure rouge adossée au mur pour reconnaître l'homme qui dormait sur le canapé. La peau pâle, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, il faisait peine à voir. Le sang séché sur son visage aux traits tendus et celui, encore frais, qui teintait sa nuque et le vieux tissu du meuble n'arrangeait rien.

Le garçon resta figé quelques secondes, surpris de revoir son ami et encore plus surpris de le revoir dans cet état. Bien sûr lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tony pour la première fois, l'homme n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Assailli par de violentes crises d'angoisses, le génie n'était alors que l'ombre du playboy sûr de lui que tous pouvaient voir à la télévision. Mais là, c'était différent.

Harley déposa son skateboard contre les planches de la grange et s'avança prudemment vers l'homme inconscient. Il tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule, restant à distance au cas où son invité surprise se réveillerait trop brusquement. Il pouvait sentir la moiteur du t-shirt de Tony sous sa paume. Il pouvait le sentir trembler.

« Tony ? Hey, Tony. Réveille-toi. » Le pressa-t-il, de plus en plus rongé par l'inquiétude. Il secoua son épaule, l'agrippant plus fermement.

Dans un gémissement de douleur, le génie ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, les protégeant de la lumière agressive. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour alarmer Harley.

« Je vais chercher maman. »

Harley s'apprêtait à courir hors de la pièce lorsqu'une poigne ferme le retint par le coude.

« Attend. Je vais bien. » La couleur verdâtre de sa personne, due au mouvement trop soudain et ses yeux toujours clos criaient pourtant le contraire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Tony ? Tu saignes… »

« Je vais bien. » Répéta le génie tout en ouvrant péniblement les yeux pour appuyer ses propos.

Harley se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quoi que Tony essaie de lui faire croire il n'était ni aveugle ni stupide. Le héros avait besoin de soins. Et il n'allait définitivement pas bien.

« Viens avec moi. » Ordonna-t-il à l'adulte en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour essayer de le soutenir malgré sa petite taille. Tony se laissa faire ce qui était plus inquiétant encore que ses blessures apparentes. Tant bien que mal, Harley aida son ami à se lever et à se trainer jusqu'à la maison.

« Je suis juste fatigué. » Continua de mentir Tony. Mais le ton n'y était plus.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, la petite fille qui jouait aux chevaliers sur le tapis près de la cheminée poussa un cri et courut à la cuisine. La mère des enfants apparut immédiatement à la porte, sa petite dernière cachée derrière ses jambes.

Elsa Keener était une jeune femme vive d'esprit. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'homme que son fils soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui éviter de s'écrouler sur le sol. Tony Stark. Iron Man. L'ami d'Harley. Elle réagit immédiatement, se précipitant aux côtés du milliardaire pour le conduire jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche.

L'homme faisait peine à voir. Il tremblait bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid. La perte de sang, le choc, la fatigue. Tout à la fois ?

« Harley, fais un feu, s'il te plaît. » Le garçon s'exécuta avec zèle.

« Monsieur Stark ? » Appela-t-elle gentiment, s'accroupissant en face de lui tout en gardant une main posée sur son genou. Son regard hagard, perdu dans le vide, l'inquiétait. Elle avait été infirmière pendant quelques années avant de mettre au monde Harley. Elle savait reconnaître les signes d'une commotion. Et le sang à l'arrière de son crâne ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au doute.

L'homme réussit à focaliser son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme et lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuse. Il tenta de se lever, repoussant la main qui serrait toujours son genou.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. C'était une mauvaise idée. Jarvis… »

« Chut.» Le coupa la mère de famille, par habitude, en le repoussant au fond du fauteuil. Elle se sentit gênée de parler ainsi à un homme adulte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser partir dans cet état. Et si cela impliquait de sermonner Iron Man comme l'un de ses enfants, il en serait ainsi.

« Ne bougez pas, monsieur Stark. » Lui dit-elle doucement. « Je suis la mère d'Harley, Elsa. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux juste vous soigner. » Tout en rassurant son patient, Elsa se leva pour se pencher au-dessus du crâne de Tony, cherchant la plaie qu'elle était sûre d'y trouver. Elle écarta délicatement les cheveux collés par le sang pour dégager la blessure. Tony ne chercha pas à se dégager et elle prit ça pour un signe de bonne volonté de sa part.

« Camille. Va me chercher la trousse de soins, dans l'armoire à pharmacie. » La petite acquiesça et courut chercher ce qu'on lui demandait.

« Je ne veux pas vous créer d'ennuis. » Soupira Tony en plongeant son regard chocolat voilé dans celui d'Elsa. Elle comprenait pourquoi la plupart des femmes de la planète tombaient sous son charme.

« Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour Harley, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Le génie ricana d'un rire sans humour. « Je n'ai fait que le mettre en danger. Je suis doué pour ça. Mettre les enfants en danger. »

Harley leva les yeux de son feu pour lancer un regard inquiet en direction de Tony. Sa mère le rassura d'un sourire et il se remit à l'ouvrage. Très vite une belle flamme s'éleva dans l'âtre.

Harley observait de près les gestes doux de sa mère alors qu'elle désinfectait la plaie de Tony. Il pouvait voir les mains du milliardaire trembler sur ses jambes. Il devait fournir un effort colossal pour rester ainsi à la merci d'une inconnue. Le garçon éprouvait une certaine fierté que Tony ait choisi sa maison comme refuge mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'était pas allé vers des amis plus proches. Pepper. Les avengers. Où étaient-ils tous quand un des leurs avait besoin d'aide ?

« Voilà. » Dit Elsa après avoir fermé la plaie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « La blessure n'est pas très profonde mais c'est ce que l'on ne voit pas qui m'inquiète. Il faudrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital pour vous faire examiner. »

Tony se tendit immédiatement et Elsa se donna une claque mentale. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. Pourquoi serait-il dans son salon sinon ?

« Bien. Dans ce cas, il va falloir que nous surveillions ça dans les prochaines heures. »

Tony leva vers la maîtresse de maison un regard surpris. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle le mette dehors ? Il hésita un moment avant de demander d''une voix qu'il aurait voulu un peu moins pitoyable : « Est-ce que je peux rester ici ? Un jour ou deux, pas plus… »

« Aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. » Sourit-elle. Décidemment, il était difficile de résister au regard du playboy. Quoique, en ce moment, il faisait plus enfant perdu que dragueur invétéré.

Elsa ne manqua pas le sourire qui illumina le visage de son fils. Dans quoi venait-elle de s'embarquer ?

oOo

Tony passa la serviette humide sur son visage, se débarrassant des dernières traces de sang. Natasha n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte. Natasha, Clint, Steve… Thor. Leurs regards déçus, accusateurs…

Tony secoua la tête pour évacuer ses idées noires, le regrettant aussitôt. Il agrippa les rebords du lavabo pour éviter de tomber, des points noirs envahissant sa vision. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la vague de nausée passe. Une fois le malaise estompé, Tony s'aspergea le visage d'eau. La faim n'arrangeait en rien les effets de sa commotion.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement du choc qui lui avait causé cette blessure à la tête mais il se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'explosion qui l'avait envoyé s'encastrer dans le mur de la banque. Son casque en partie enfoncé était la preuve de la violence extrême du choc. Ça n'avait probablement pas aidé que l'alliage qui renforçait les murs provienne de chez Stark Industries.

Tony observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il n'y retrouvait pas l'homme sûr de lui qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. Il avait laissé ses barrières se baisser, entouré d'amis en qui il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance. Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils se retourneraient contre lui dès que l'occasion se présenterait. C'était toujours la même chose. Mais c'était si tentant de croire qu'il pouvait faire partie de quelque chose, qu'il pouvait être aussi important pour eux qu'ils l'étaient pour lui…

Il avait besoin de temps. Son masque était fêlé et pour le réparer il fallait qu'il se retrouve. Sans soi-disant amis pour le juger, sans médias pour le jeter en pâture, sans le monde qui en attendait toujours tellement plus que ce qu'il pouvait donner.

Il devait s'éloigner de tout cela, Il devait laisser Tony Stark derrière lui. Comme cette fois, lorsqu'il avait dix ans.

A ce souvenir, Tony ouvrit les placards de la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

oOo

« Y a du bruit. Il est pas mort. » Informa, avec tout le sérieux d'une enfant de sept ans, la petite Camille qui revenait de sa mission.

« Il est là-dedans depuis trente minutes. Tu es sûre que tu l'as entendu ? » Vérifia Harley, assit sur son lit aux couleurs des avengers.

« Je suis sûre ! » Râla la petite fille en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un peu vexée que son grand frère mette sa parole en doute.

« Okay, okay. » Harley attrapa la figurine Iron Man qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et soupira. Pauvre Tony. Ça lui faisait tellement de peine de le voir aussi perdu.

Camille se hissa sur le lit de son frère et s'assit à ses côtés, sans dire un mot.

oOo

Lorsque Tony plongea à nouveau son regard dans le miroir, il ne vit pas Tony Stark.

« Salut Eddy, ça faisait un bail. » Sourit-il amèrement.

oOo

Elsa fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa surprise transparaître lorsque Tony Stark entra dans le salon, les cheveux blonds peroxydés. Sur un homme aux cheveux habituellement si sombres, l'effet était désarçonnant.

« Monsieur Stark, je vous ai réchauffé un peu de bœuf et de légumes, si vous avez faim. »

L'homme sembla reconnaissant qu'elle ne pose pas de question sur son changement de look. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Elsa se promis de jeter un œil aux informations un peu plus tard. Si quelque chose s'était passé avec Iron Man, c'était sûrement déjà public.

Tony la remercia et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Ses mouvements étaient hésitants, son pas fébrile. Manger ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Madame Keener ? » Il ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette fumante. « Appelez-moi Tony. Ou Eddy. En public, appelez-moi Eddy. »

oOo

Lorsque Steve descendit à la salle commune pour manger avant de sortit pour son jogging matinal, le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon.

Il failli ne pas voir Natasha. La veuve noire était assise contre la baie vitrée, dos à un fauteuil, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Elle fixait le ciel, serrant contre elle un tissu blanc.

« Natasha ? »

La jeune femme ne sursauta pas mais lui ne put s'en empêcher lorsque le regard froid de la veuve noire trouva le sien. Elle se leva sans un mot pour quitter la pièce, lui jetant au passage une serviette blanche teintée de sang séché.

**A suivre.**

**Alors ? Content de la tournure que cela prend ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop bizarre mais Tony est un personnage tellement complexe. Je l'adore !**

**Oh, et il n'y aura pas de romance. Je ne suis pas une grande amatrice du genre. ^^**


	3. Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 3 enfin ! Pour répondre à certains sur ma fréquence de publication, je crois que le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre parle de lui-même… Selon le temps et l'inspiration, ça peut varier bien sûr. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce que devient Tony. Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3**

**Nouveau départ**

Une main devant la bouche pour retenir son effroi, Elsa suivait avec horreur la chute de l'immeuble sur l'enfant innocente. C'était la troisième fois que les images repassaient et elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à quitter l'écran des yeux. Enfin, un changement de sujet de la part du journaliste mit fin à son calvaire. Elle resta un moment assise dans son fauteuil, à regarder la télévision sans voir ce qui s'y passait.

_Je suis doué pour ça. Mettre les enfants en danger. _

C'est donc ça qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'il était responsable de la mort de cette petite fille ? Non. Qu'il se sentait responsable de sa mort. Qu'il le soit ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Tout ce qui comptait c'était cet homme brisé qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

Toujours un peu secouée par les images qu'elle venait de voir, Elsa se leva pour éteindre le poste de télévision avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa petite fille, tout au fond du couloir. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte comme elle le faisait presque tous les soirs et observa avec amour le visage paisible de Camille. Elle dormait la bouche ouverte, un bras au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre lancé en travers du torse de son grand frère. Harley avait l'habitude de dormir avec sa sœur. C'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars et que sa mère travaillait tard. Le garçon avait donc tout naturellement proposé sa chambre au milliardaire. Elle était tellement fière du jeune homme que son petit garçon deviendrait. Bien trop tôt. Les parents ne se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils ont que lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent que le temps file entre leurs doigts.

Elsa vérifia que la petite veilleuse était bien branchée et ferma doucement la porte.

Par réflexe elle ouvrit aussi la porte d'en face, ne réalisant qu'ensuite qu'elle venait juste de voir son fils dans la chambre de Camille. Le milliardaire était, comme les enfants, profondément endormi. La couette Avengers d'Harley était roulée en boule au pied du lit. Sur la table de chevet, des six figurines de super-héros, une seule tenait toujours son poste, les autres ayant très probablement disparues dans un tiroir. Le Hulk. Quel réconfort la créature de plastique verte pouvait-elle bien apporter à l'homme brisé qui marmonnait dans son sommeil ?

Enfin, toute aide était bonne à prendre. Même si elle venait d'un jouet et non du géant en chair et en os. Il allait pourtant falloir bien plus que cela pour remettre Tony Stark sur les rails, elle en avait peur.

Elsa referma la porte sur le héros torturé. Dans une heure ou deux il faudrait qu'elle vienne le réveiller pour surveiller les effets de sa commotion mais en attendant, il avait besoin de repos.

oOo

_« Maman ? _

_« Oui Tony ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_Maria leva les yeux de son magasine pour les poser sur son garçon. Il regardait le sol et faisait rouler le bas de son t-shirt Star Wars entre ses doigts. Une habitude qu'il avait depuis ses huit ou neuf ans et qui lui revenait lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. _

_Le jeune garçon leva finalement la tête vers sa mère, écartant une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux. _

_« Je veux aller à l'école. »_

_« Oh, Tony. Tu sais que tu entres au lycée l'année prochaine. Et puis, ta dernière expérience ne s'est pas vraiment bien terminée. Tu te souviens ? »_

_« Non. Tu ne comprends pas. »_

_Tony agrippa son t-shirt, serrant le tissu noir entre ses doigts. « Je veux aller à l'école. Avec d'autres enfants de mon âge. »_

_Maria posa délicatement son magazine sur la table basse du petit salon et vint se mettre à hauteur de l'enfant de 10 ans. Elle rangea la mèche rebelle de son fils derrière son oreille et fut surprise par la détermination qui brillait dans le regard chocolat. _

_« Tu en as déjà parlé avec ton père. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en pense. Ne va pas le mettre en colère pour si peu. Tu sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres enfants. Tu t'ennuierais en cours. Et c'est dangereux pour toi. »_

_Voyant que la détermination de son fils ne bronchait pas, Maria décida à contrecœur de jouer la corde sensible. _

_«Pense à moi, chéri. J'aurais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »_

_« Mais je voulais… » La voix de Tony se brisa. « Des amis. » Murmura-t-il, refusant de laisser passer le sanglot qui était coincé dans sa gorge. _

_« Oh, mon bébé. » Le consola Maria en l'attirant contre elle. Il resta rigide dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne répondait plus aux actes de tendresse comme un enfant devrait le faire. Mais elle continuait d'essayer. D'espérer. « Je vais appeler Edith. Elle pourra amener Georges avec elle pour que tu puisses jouer avec lui. » _

_Edith, la femme hystérique qui s'occupait des œuvres de charité de Stark Industries. Et Georges, son gamin abruti. _

_Tony acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas faire plus de peine à sa mère. _

oOo

Elsa avait cessé de réveiller Tony toutes les deux heures en début de matinée. Il ne montrait aucun signe de complication et le sommeil était sans doute ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Elle commençait à douter d'avoir fait le bon choix quand le génie émergea enfin, un peu après quinze heures.

Il était toujours habillé comme la veille mais semblait un peu plus alerte. Et méfiant.

« Les enfants ne sont pas là ? » Fut la première chose qu'il lui demanda après l'avoir salué.

Elle lui fit signe que non. « Nous sommes vendredi, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer de l'école. Asseyez-vous et mangez quelque chose, je vais vous faire couler un bain, je suis sûre que vous en avez besoin. »

Tony ne fit pas mine de l'avoir comprise. Il la fixait d'une étrange manière et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure un bref « merci » et qu'il s'assoie devant le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle avait posé là à son intention. Ce n'est que là qu'elle comprit ce que cachait son regard. De la gratitude et de l'incompréhension.

Après avoir indiqué à son invité où se trouvaient céréales et pancakes, Elsa le laissa seul pour aller lui chercher des vêtements propres. Ceux de son mari devraient faire l'affaire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle les gardait mais au moins ils allaient servir à quelque chose.

Comme prévu, Harley et Camille rentrèrent de l'école une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Lorsque Tony sortit de la salle de bains, ils avaient déjà fini leur goûter et faisaient silencieusement leurs devoirs sous l'œil attentif de leur mère.

Elsa nota que le milliardaire s'était rasé, annihilant le bouc qui faisait partie intégrante de l'image publique de Tony Stark. Avec les cheveux blonds, cela le changeait de façon impressionnante. Il avait l'air plus jeune, moins sûr de lui. Une impression renforcée par le sweet-shirt à capuche bleu marine et le jean noir qu'il avait choisi parmi les vêtements laissés à son intention dans la salle de bains.

Il ne voulait pas être reconnu et cela donna une idée à la jeune mère.

« Hey, Tony ! » Le salua Harley d'un large sourire. « J'ai presque fini, on pourra jouer à la console après. Si tu veux. »

Tony acquiesça silencieusement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas parler mais il était encore très fatigué par les évènements de la veille. Il tira une chaise pour s'installer entre Harley et Camille. La petite rougit et se concentra de plus belle sur ses devoirs, faisant sourire Tony.

Il se pencha sur le cahier d'Harley, curieux de voir ce que les bambins pouvaient bien apprendre à l'école ces jours-ci. Une quinzaine d'opération mêlant additions, soustractions, multiplications et divisions se succédaient. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour valider les réponses du garçon. Ennuyé par la facilité des exercices, il se tourna vers Camille. La langue sortie, elle s'appliquait à recopier avec application les phrases notées par son maître ou sa maîtresse. De jolies boucles, des traits légèrement tremblants, elle se débrouillait très bien pour son âge. Tony se souvenait qu'à sept ans, pour lui l'écriture était encore un véritable calvaire. Il savait lire depuis ses trois ans oui. Mais écrire s'était révélé bien plus compliqué.

« Tu sais faire ? » Lui demanda subitement la petite fille.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire aussi bien. » Répondit Tony.

A coté de lui, Harley laissa échapper un soupir moqueur mais le milliardaire l'ignora. Il prit le cahier et le crayon que lui tendait Camille et choisit une page vierge pour recopier l'une des phrases. « Le chien court après la balle jaune ». Il s'appliqua à ne pas former les lettres trop rapidement sous le regard admiratif de sa nouvelle fan.

Elle éclata soudainement de rire. « Tu as écrit « le chien jaune », tu t'es trompé. »

Tony se relit. « Ah, oui. Tu as raison. « Il faut croire que je ne suis pas très doué. » Camille acquiesça et reprit son cahier. « Attend, je vais te montrer comment on fait ».

Comment ne pas sourire à ça ?

oOo

Steve venait de finir son dîner, seul, et faisait sa vaisselle, ignorant la machine à laver délaissée, lorsqu'il entendit une musique résonner dans la salle commune. Il connaissait cette musique d'un dessin animé qu'il avait vu récemment avec l'équipe. Ils l'avaient regardé ensemble parce que lorsque le téléphone de Tony s'était mis à jouer ce thème, Steve avait demandé au génie le titre de la chanson et celui-ci lui avait promis de lui montrer le film d'où elle était tirée. « All Star » du film Shrek.

Le téléphone de Tony.

Steve coupa l'eau et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon, cherchant l'origine de la musique. Il trouva le téléphone entre deux coussins du canapé, le prit et resta figé. A l'écran, le Hulk lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Enfin, il souriait à celui qui avait pris la photo, au propriétaire du téléphone.

« C'est celui de Tony ? »

La voix de l'archer le fit sursauter et il fit tomber le portable qui s'arrêta de sonner. Il le ramassa, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir cassé la précieuse pièce de technologie et fut soulagé lorsque l'appareil se remit à sonner.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? »

Steve lança à Clint un regard dur et un tout petit peu effrayé.

« C'est Bruce. »

« Oh. »

oOo

« Wouhou ! Encore gagné ! Alors Tony ? On se fait vieux ? » En remuant sa manette de PlayStation 2 devant le nez de l'adulte pour l'agacer.

Tony écarta l'objet de son espace vital.

« Hey ! Commotion cérébrale ? Non ? Personne ? »

« Ne te cherche pas d'excuses... Mon vieux. »

Harley ne put pas éviter le coussin qui lui arriva en pleine figure.

« Monsieur… Tony ? »

Son invité lui avait demandé de l'appeler Eddy en public mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle verrait bien quand l'opportunité se présenterait.

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir, près du milliardaire et ouvrit la petite boîte qu'elle avait apportée avec elle. Une boîte de maquillage. Pas des produits de beauté, non, plutôt du maquillage d'Halloween.

« J'ai utilisé ça pour Halloween dernier. Harley voulait un maquillage de zombie convainquant. Je me suis dit que comme vous voulez passer inaperçu ici, je pourrais vous aider un peu. Tournez la tête et ne bougez plus. »

Pas de place aux questions et à l'argumentation donc. Tony obtempéra. Vingt minutes et un miroir plus tard, Tony avait une balafre magnifiquement réaliste qui courrait le long de sa gorge.

Au regard interrogateur de Tony et de son fils, Elsa leur expliqua « Tous ceux qui parleront avec vous ne verrons que la cicatrice. Même s'ils essaient de ne pas le montrer, c'est tout ce qu'ils verront vraiment. »

« Ingénieux. » siffla Tony en admirant le travail d'Elsa.

« Trop cool ! » Surenchérit Harley. « T'es la meilleure, maman. »

**A suivre. **

**Pour ceux qui ont lu Anthony Edward Stark, je pars un peu sur le même principe, avec en parallèle de l'histoire principale des flash-backs sur un moment marquant de l'enfance de Tony. J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Oh, Et Bruce ne va pas tarder à entrer vraiment en scène ^^**


End file.
